El Amor De Grey En Los Juegos Del Hambre
by Renesmee Melark De Malfoy
Summary: Anastasia Steele ¿En los juegos del hambre? si nada mas y nada menos que esta sumisa en los juegos, y como su compañero de distrito; Jose Rodrigues su mejor amigo, irán a los juegos, donde descubrirán nuevos sentimientos, nuevos temores,nuevas sombras, esto hará que nuestro dominante y controlador favorito enloquezca, por que esta a punto de perder a Anastasia de la peor forma.
1. Capítulo 1 Prologo

Que pasaría si antes de la boda y el "TE AMO" de Christian Grey, Anastasia Steele fuera a los Juegos Del Hambre, los cual ella no tenía idea que existían, porque cierto millonario pagaba un fortuna para que ella no se enterase del tema, pero que pasara cuando un día ellos dos pelean y el no lo paga y Anastasia es cosechada para los 7 (Septuagésimos cuartos) Juegos Anuales Del Hambre.

Y como si eso fuera poco el tributo masculina del distrito 12 -donde vive- fuera nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo José Rodríguez, ¿Quien Sobrevivirá?, ¿Quien Morirá? o es que ellos dos serán los "Trágicos Amantes Del Distrito 12".

Los personajes no son míos son exclusivamente de E.L James y Suzanne Collins, ellas solo me lo prestan para yo manipularlos.

ATENCION: no me robes la historia, El Amor En Los Juegos Del Hambre solo esta publicada en otra cuenta y es Wattpad, nada mas no se permite la distribución de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.


	2. Chapter 2 El Principio

ANASTASIA POV

Estaba en un sillon de la casa que compartia con Kate, viendo television todo muy tranquilo, estaba con una cobija ensima y un chocolate caliente, ¿Que mas se puede pedir? pues que Christian me ame y que me deje de controlar tanto hoy no fue al trabajo y la razon por la cual no estaba con mi 50 Tonos es que estos dias ha trabjado como burro en su oficina trato de acercarmele pero no me deja, y por alguna razon cada vez que prendia el T.V en su casa si no es Christian, Taylor o Gale Jones, siempre o apagaban el t.v o ponian otra cosa, recuerdo que un dia esos 3 estaban ocupados, a sin que nadie sediese cuenta prendi el T.v estaba viendo las noticias hasta que anunciaron la voz femenina de la reportera, que querian celebrar al vencedor de los Juegos Del... , POR DESGRACIA y para mi suerte en eso llego Christian, el cual apago el televisor en tiempo record, para despues regañarme y llevarme a la habitacion a "A su modo" castigarme despues de eso siempre fue lo mismo y siempre llegaba a la misma pregunta y sun repuesta

¿Que Son Los Juegos?

La cual no sabia bien el nombre Asi que no haberiguaba mucho.

**ok esta es mi primera historia y no es un one-hot ni mucho menos es de renesmee, pero amo los juegos del hambre y tambien 50 sombras de grey, entonces actualizare seguido y uds me pagan con los revierw hoy subire 4 capitulo para ternerla adelantada, pero posiblemente no actualize hasta la proxima semana, vuelva a entrar a clase **** mamera **** bueno almenos los tenog a uds **


	3. Chapter 3 Mama

Hoy llegaran mi madre, Carla con su esposo, Bob y una hija adoptada, si que raro mi madre con otra hija. apesar de ser adoptada la aman como si fuera de sangre, lo cual me encanta y me fascina, yo la conoci cuando tenia 7 años era hermanosa muy parecida a mi madre, admito qu eme aterro el parecido y me da cosa con Bob por que son exactamente iguales, esas 2 contra Bob lo conpadesco, dijieron que no fuese al aeropuerto del distrito por que ellos venian.

Distrito, esto es raro el presidente Snow esta loco dividio el pais en 12 distritos y yo vivo en el 12, mineria, yo no se nada de mineria pero tendre que aprender por que aunque sea mujer, hay posibilidades de que valla a las minas, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando llamaron a las puerta cuando abri era mi madre, Bob, La pequeña Dianna y mi Mejor amigo Jose, por que lo habia invitado a cenar con nosotros, aunque a Chrisitian se le amargo la tarde cuando le conte que Jose venia.

Hola hija hace tiempo que no te veia- dijo mi madre abrazandome fuertemente mientras yo se lo devolvia, salude a Bob y a las pequeña Didi como yo le digo, que ahora tenia 12 años no habia visto a mi madre en 6 años , uando llego la hora de saludar a Jose, los dos nos pusimosrojisimos, poe quecuando me iva a dar el beso en la mejilla, yo inconcientemente voltee la cara asiendo que Jose me diera el beso en el principio del labio, ahora los 2 paecemos tomates maduros y listos para vender, despues de ese momento tan incomodo mi madre preparo la cena,todo estaba delicioso, como siempre cuando ella cocina.


	4. Chapter 4 En El Pecho De Jose Rodriguez

Cuando terminamos, todos nos acomodamos en los sillones de la sala y nos pusimos a ver Televison.

La tarde paso realmente tranquila ahora eran las 8:00 pm, mi madre, Bob y Prim ya se habian ido a dormir hace media hora, el unicoque estaba conmigo era Jose que se va a quedar a dormir en la otra habitacion disponible, yo estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Jose, mientras el me acariciaba dulcemnte el cabello esto debe parecer raro, pero hora no me incomoda Jose a sido el unico que me aha entendido cuando Christian es muy frio o distante a sido mi soporte, aun no habiamos apagado el Televisor haci que lo estabamos viendo tranquilamente hasta que aparecio el presidente Snow diciendo

"Queridos amigos, queria decriles que se preparen para los Septuagesimos Cuartos Juedo Anuales Del Hambre, eso era todo ahora que descansen"

Hay quede shokeada hay que eso eran, LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, pero que so?subi mi cabeza hasta mirar a JOse el cual me estaba viendo y le pregunte

-Jose ¿Que son los juegos del hambre? - el susodicho me miro confuso y dijo

¿Nunca has estado en la cocecha? - medejo mas descompuesta ¿cocecha? de que habla, yo negue con la cabeza y el respondio

-Los juegos del hambre son "juegos"- dijo ahabiendo comillas con los dedos- donde llevan a 24 personas de todos lo distrito, hombre y mujer donde los llevan a la arena y los obligan a matarse entre si, es un todos contra todos, es horrible -suspito - y la cocecha es cuando se elijen los tributos que representaran el distrito en esos malditos juegos pueden ir desde los 12 hasta los 20, si estas entre esa edad puedes ir a la arena, no hay nada que se interponga para que no vallas, siempre hay esa posibilidad.


	5. Chapter 5 A Dormir

Nuevo TODO ESTO ES, Yo Tengo 19 Años de Nunca e ido a la cocecha.

-De hecho pasado mañana es la cosecha y de como yo tengo 19 años tengo que asistir, pues además de resar para qué no salga como tributo mmm ... si quieres vamos los tres juntos, Ya sabes, tu, yo y Prim tiene 12 Tiene Que ir - Yo solo asentí y me volvi a acurrucar en el pecho de José, Nunca habia escucuchado de organismos europeos de normalización de la ciudad y Ahora que si sales elegido tienes que matar o morir, y no se que es peor, que apenas me venga a venir a enterarme ahorita, y por parte de Jose, o, que todos; Christian, Taylor, y la ama de llaves me lo allan acultado no entiendo el porque de esto, por iso Christian todo esto- por que es obvio que fue el que coordino todo- está gran mentira para simplemente meterme en una burbujita de cristial, metida en mis pensamientos de un momento a otro me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, y en los brazos de Jose.


	6. Chapter 6 Suerte Nunca Esta De Mi Parte

Ana Pov

Ya han pasado 2 dias desde la pelea con Christian, de la cual no me arrepiento nada, ademas no creo que tenga tan mala suerte como para que salga mi nombre solo esta unas... 8 veces, que no es tanto ya que varias personas tienen de a 40 por las teselas de comida, yo me estaba alistando para lo cocecha, con un vestido blanco de tiras hasta la rodilla y unas baletas negras, con el cabello en trensa, lo ise inconciente, cuando vi lo que ise con mi pelo me acorde de Christian cada vez que nos acostabamos me ataba el pelo en una trensa, en fin, estaba poniendome un zapato cuando vi en mi jolleria, una especie de broche, una especie de pajaro, empese a hacer memoria y me di cuenta lo que era: Un Sinsajo, lei sobre ellos en un libro de la biblioteca de Christian, HAY ES QUE NO PUEDE ESTAR SIN PENSAR EN EL UN MINUTO, bueno vovliendo a Sinsajo se veia que era de oro, se que are con el, esto solo le queda a una persona y a esa se la dare.

Termine de arreglarme rapidamente y sali a la sala, y vi que Jose y Prim tambien estaban listos, Jose parecia un adonis, no eso uno, un Dios griego,tenia una camisa blanca ajustada, unos jeans azules oscuros y unos zapatos militares, y lo mejor es que estaba peinado con el pelo hacia atras con gel se veia realmente guapo, y Prim estaba vestida igual que yo, solo que ella tenia 2 trensas envez en una, fui hacia Prim, y me agache hasta quedar de su altura, le cogi la mano izquierda, y le puse el Sinsajo en ella, Prim lo vio y despues me vio a mi confundida.

-Para que te proteja - Lo dije con todo el amor que le habia cogido a mi pequeña hermana, por que eso era, mi hermana, ella sonrio dulcemente y me miro a los ojos.-Gracias - Dijo con su vocesita tierna.

Salimos de la casa y nos marchamos hacia la plasa, donde ya estaban los niños de 12 años y los jovenes adultos de 20 y 19 años entre todos acomodados en su seccion, Prim y yo nos fuimos a reistrar donde a cada uno, nos extraian sangre y la ponian en el registro, me coloque con las de 19 años mujeres y pude ver que entre toda esa multitud de gente, estaba Prim con las niñas de 12 años agarradas de las manos todas, Ethan el hermano de Kat, el cual tiene 20, entonces esta sera su ultima cocecha, y a Kat detras de unas 6 chicas atras que yo. En una esquina donde se hacian los padres, vi a mi madre y a Bob cogidos de las manos, todo myt normal, bueno normal no tanto estamos esperando a que 2 de nosotros sean llevados a su muerte, todo tranquilo hasta que vi en la seccion de padres, a cierta persona que me descoloco definitivamnete, estaba hay con un jean, un jersey, y unas militaresy pelo perfectamente arreglado, Christian estaba mirando hacia mi, lo cual ise que volteara rapidamente hacia adelante, despues de unos minutos se subio al escenario, el Alcalde su hija Mags, 2 agentes de paz lo cual me hace pensar para que estaran hay, y por ultimo se subio el uncio vencesdor que ha tenido este distrito desde hace una gran tiempo, Haymitch Abernaty, el cual al subir las escales por lo ebrio que estaba se vallo hacieno que todo el mundo se riera, despues las puertas de edificio de justicia se abrieron, y por hay aparecio la representante del Capitolio, Effie Trinket, con su tipica sonrisa capitoliana y ropa extraña, , se paro al frente y empezo con el discurso, luego mostraron el video del porque de los juegos y eso me ilumino el bombillo , luego llego la hora de elejir a los probes tributos. Lo lamento por ellos.

-Felices Juegos Del Hambre Y Que La Suerte Este Siempre De Su Lado

"Que la suerte este siempre de su lado", esa frase espero que aplique conmigo no quiero ir a esos juegos, no seria capas de matar a alguien, Effie con su caminar gracioso, fue hacia la urna de las mujeres,Metio su mano con sus largas uñas pintadas de colores y saco un nombre, al tiempo que todas la muejres contemniamos el aliento, se podia ver al tension y el miedo de todas, Effie fue hacia el microfonol y se aclaro la garganta.

Yo solo rogaba para que no fuera yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo, yo no!, era lo unico que pensaba y me trasmitia el cerebro, effie dijo su nombre pero hoy un pitido, la gente me mira con pesar y Effie vuelve a repetir el nombre. Y no soy yo.

Es

-Primrose Steels

**Ok hasta aquí y yaaa, a se que los cap son muuuy cortos, pero se van alargando a medida de que sigue lahistoria créanme, bueno ya saben un revierw y yo soy feliz, pss, buen dia y lo quiero **


End file.
